


Drabble: Death by Candlelight.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-05
Updated: 2005-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: Death by Candlelight.

There was nothing Alec hated more than a compromised mission. It meant that somewhere along the line, he'd fucked up. Not anyone else. His mission, his responsibility. If the driver didn't come through, if the sting happened while he was sleeping, it was his fault. This time, he hadn't even made it out of the loo. Bloody embarrassing.

That it was war games didn't make it any easier. But maybe James' lips pressed hard against his, an insistent hand down his trousers, that hungry growl in James' throat, maybe that made up for it.

Alec didn't know. Maybe after sex.


End file.
